


Dirty Santa

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Gift Exchange, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: A gift exchange where gifts can be stolen after they're opened. This group puts their own twist on it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 299





	Dirty Santa

_What’s up bitches???_

_It’s the most wonderful time of year again: Dirty Santa! We’ll be meeting at Chloe’s hotel on 28 December. You all know the rules. Cum and have some fun~ ;)_

_Your Mistress of Ceremonies,_

_Alya_

**

As Adrien took his seat in class, he turned to Nino and asked, “So what _is_ Dirty Santa?”

“Oh man, you have no idea what you’re in for,” his friend replied with a grin. “It’s basically a gift exchange where you don’t know what you’re getting, and people can steal gifts from you. And then with our class, it gets a little…different.”

He frowned. “Different _how_?”

“We all tend to give favors instead of gifts,” Nino replied, not quite looking Adrien in the eye.

“Favors?” he asked. “Like what?”

“Like, uh—how about I just come up with one for you, bro,” Nino said. “All you’ve gotta do is show up to the party.”

Adrien nodded before pulling out his notes for the class, effectively ending the conversation. He was excited—it had been way too long since he last attended a party, and he’d heard some whispered rumors about this _particular_ event before.

It was his last year of school before university, and in the year so far, _everything_ had changed. He’d seen his father thrown in prison for his crimes as Hawkmoth, a revelation that still left him reeling at times. He’d learned the identity of his Lady, and Marinette had become his best friend in and out of the mask.

He was still very much in love with Ladybug, but he valued her friendship far too much to say anything about it to her. He could maybe find someone else to love, but Marinette had been the one by his side as he dealt with the courts, testifying against his own father. He’d rather die than lose her as a friend.

“Is Marinette going?” he asked Nino, trying to stay casual.

“Yeah, she’s _super_ into this,” he replied. “Pretty sure it’s the main reason she’s been so close with Kagami since last year.”

Well, this sounded like a lot of fun.

**

Adrien met Marinette on a rooftop above Paris. Even though there was no more Hawkmoth, they still patrolled the city to stop petty crime or just cheer up random citizens.

“So are you going to Dirty Santa?” she asked. “I know you haven’t been able to make it before, but…”

“Yeah, I’m going,” he replied, his heart fluttering at the wide grin that spread across her face.

“Great!” she said, her voice suddenly pitched up an octave. “That’s great! That’s—you _do_ know what it is, right?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Nino told me.”

“Okay, good.” She twisted her hands together, suddenly unsure of what to do to them. “What are you offering?”

“Uh, Nino said he’d decide that for me,” he admitted sheepishly.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Okay…I’m sure it’ll be good.”

“What about you?”

She smiled and leaned towards him, gently pressing her fingertip against his nose. “Silly kitty. You’re going to have to wait like everyone else to find out.”

**

**Alya:** _okay so we’re agreed_

**Alya:** _get adrien’s favor to mari at all costs_

**Mylene:** _yes!!_

**Rose:** _if you two don’t at least kiss at this party I’m going to cry_

**Juleka:** _yeah_

**Marinette:** _will you calm down_

**Marinette:** _I’m gonna try and get a lot more than a kiss~_

**

The day of the party arrived. As the teens entered the large suite Chloe had set aside for them, they all dropped a nondescript white envelope into a bowl.

“Merry Christmas, Adrien,” Marinette greeted her friend, handing him a cup of the very alcoholic punch. “Looking forward to this?”

Adrien smiled at her, quietly noting how cute she looked—black tights, a knee-length red dress, and her hair tied up in twin buns. “Yeah,” he said. “It seems like it’s going to be a lot of fun.”

Kagami came up behind Marinette then, giving her a hug from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. “Hello,” she said cordially.

“Hey!” Marinette replied, turning to give the other girl a proper hug. “It’s good to see you—wait, is this going to be weird with both of you here?”

“Why would it?” Adrien asked.

“Don’t worry,” Kagami said. “We’re still good friends, right Adrien?”

“Uh, yeah,” he replied. They had briefly dated at the start of lycee, but ultimately broke up. There weren’t any hard feelings between them, so he wasn’t sure what Marinette was worried about.

“All right, everyone!” Alya called out, raising up her glass to get everyone’s attention. “We’re all here, so get in a circle and let Mistress Alya tell you all the rules!”

The teenagers all moved to sit in a circle around the room. Marinette ended up between Adrien and Kagami.

“Okay, we’re starting with a random name, and then clockwise around the circle from there,” Alya announced. “When it’s your turn, you draw an envelope, read out what you got, and then decide if you’re going to keep it or steal a favor from someone else. If your favor gets stolen from you, you can choose to steal someone else’s, or keep whatever you get.”

Most of the class nodded along. This was the same as every year.

“Because of last year’s incident, we’re going to have a limit for stealing this year,” Alya continued. “If you want to steal something, you’ve gotta sacrifice a piece of clothing first. If you run out of clothes, no more steals! But also, no one can steal from you anymore, you’re stuck with what you’ve got.”

The rule change was met with cheers from most of the group as Adrien started to understand what he was getting into.

“What was last year’s incident?” he murmured to Marinette.

She blushed a fierce red. “Um, a bunch of us wanted Nathaniel’s favor, so we kept fighting over it.”

“What was it? And who won?”

“A, uh. A nude portrait,” she replied, seeming to shrink into herself. “And—I won? I thought it would be a nice thing to give someone if I started dating anyone, but that didn’t happen…”

Adrien was definitely in over his head.

Marinette bit her lip, and then, in a sudden rush of confidence, asked, “Do you want to see it? I mean! If he’s offering the same this year, it might help to know how skilled he is.”

“ _Yes_ —uh, yeah. Yeah, that’d be nice to see,” he replied, trying not to sound _too_ eager.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly skimmed through the pictures on it before handing it over, her face a bright red.

It was a very well done portrait, a black and white study of Marinette from behind, her back bare with her hair loose around her shoulders, her head turned to smile teasingly at the artist. The pose wasn’t too revealing, just enough to show the curve of her rear, a hint of the swell of her breast.

“That’s—wow,” Adrien said as he handed the phone back, his voice thick for reasons he couldn’t quite say. “Nath’s a really good artist.”

“He is,” Marinette agreed, pocketing the phone again.

“All right!” Alya called. “Thanks to Max’s randomizer algorithm…thing, our first victim is Alix!”

“Sweet!” the pink haired girl cried, reaching into the bowl of envelopes. “Oh, awesome! Custom sex toy designed by Max!”

Max pushed his glasses up his nose as he said, “I’ll build a machine that will emulate the perfect partner for your biology.”

“Starting off strong!” Alya commented. “Kim, you’re up!”

Kim drew another envelope and read out, “’I’ll be your slave for a day. Sabrina.’ That’s pretty cool, Sabs, but not my scene.” He stripped off his shirt before plucking the first envelope out of Alix’s hands.

“Yeah, I’m good with this,” Alix said with a shrug, taking Sabrina’s envelope.

Ondine drew next. “…Alix, how is this even going to work?”

“The card says don’t ask questions,” she replied.

“What’s it say?” Alya asked curiously. “We all need to know.”

“’Sex with another version of you,’” Ondine replied, holding up the card. “I guess I’ll keep it?” She returned to her seat, leaning against Kim contentedly.

Nino was up next. “Chloe, you really want to give this?” he asked after reading the card.

The blonde girl nodded. “I know half of you hate me, so what’s a better present than working out your frustrations on me?”

“If it helps, I can let you know her favorite things to be called!” Sabrina piped up, only to quiet down again with a glare from her friend.

“Cool,” Nino said, “but I’m really curious about the sex with yourself thing. Ondine?” He traded cards before removing his shirt.

“Kim, I’m sorry,” Ondine murmured before trading cards with him. She cast her shirt aside, revealing just how far down her chest her freckles spread.

“No worries,” Kim said. He shot Chloe a grin before asking his girlfriend, “You know she humiliated me in middle school, right? I’m going to _break_ her.”

“Warn a girl before you start talking like that,” Chloe said with a teasing smirk.

“My turn!” Alya said excitedly, reaching her hand into the bowl of envelopes. “Oooh, nice. Sunshine Boy Adrien is offering his oral skills!”

The group cheered at that, as Adrien turned beet red and shot a glare at Nino.

“You had no idea, did you?” Marinette muttered, amusement clear in her voice.

“No,” he said. “I don’t know if I would’ve—”

“Don’t worry,” she said softly. “If you don’t want to do it, no one’s going to force you. It’s for fun.”

He smiled at her, and she made up her mind that she was going to get that damn card no matter what.

Mylene drew next, offering the group a shy smile before she opened her envelope. “Oh, I got Marinette’s! But, um—I’m really sorry, Marinette, but I’m not into being tied up so I’m going to change…”

Adrien’s mind immediately went back to all his teenage fantasies of what exactly Ladybug could do with her yo-yo. He glanced around for a pillow or something to hold over his lap.

Mylene shimmied out of her dress, leaving herself in just her underwear, as she traded with Nino.

“I’ve got my eye on that one, orenji-chan,” Kagami murmured to Marinette, making her giggle.

“Uh,” Adrien said, “didn’t mean to listen, but—did you just call her an orange?”

The girls both nodded. “Kagami won my favor last year,” Marinette explained.

“And I learned that she’s sweeter than orange juice.”

Adrien made a noise not unlike a dying squirrel. His pants were uncomfortably tight.

Ivan drew Mylene’s card, a promise for the sweetest sex the recipient ever had. Everyone cooed at the cuteness as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap, kissing her deeply.

And then it was Adrien’s turn.

“Standing sex with Ivan,” he read. “Uh, sorry, but not that…” He pulled off his shirt, noticing how Marinette’s eyes widened, and he glanced around for the opened cards, trying to decide which he wanted.

It did not take him long to decide on Marinette’s. Her cheeks were pink as he sat back down beside her, but she managed to lean towards him and tease, “I knew you always had a thing for the yo-yo.”

“Maybe I just had a thing for you,” he said, his voice low in a way that sent shivers along her body. “It’s your turn, right?”

Marinette reached in the bowl and fished out a card. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she read it. “A threesome with Lila and XY.”

“You don’t have to be so obvious about hating it, you know,” Lila said, sounding offended.

Marinette forced a sweet smile on her face and replied, “No, it’s cool, I just really don’t like XY. So I think I’ll trade with…Alya.”

She headed towards her friend, holding out the offending card like it was burning her, but Alya stopped her, shaking her head. “Clothes first, girl. You know the rules.”

So Marinette bent down, rolling her tights off her legs in a fluid motion, capturing everyone’s attention—but most importantly, Adrien’s. She tossed them to the side of the room before switching cards with Alya and returning to her seat.

“So, uh—me,” Adrien said, words being a bit difficult for him at the moment.

“You,” she replied, giving him a soft smile.

They leaned close to each other, both lost in their own little world, the noise of the party as more trades happened fading away.

Next to Marinette, Kagami rolled her eyes before gently placing her hand on the girl’s back and pushing her towards her crush.

Marinette’s eyes widened for a moment as her lips met Adrien’s, but then they fluttered closed as she felt the soft pressure of him kissing her back, felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She came back to reality to the cheers of most of the girls in the room.

“I think I don’t mind doing that for you,” Adrien murmured, keeping his arm around Marinette. “I mean—if you really want me to—”

She shut him up by kissing him again. They got lost in each other, in the way their bodies pressed together, in the way their lips and tongues explored one another—until Kagami broke the two apart by tapping Adrien on the shoulder.

“I believe you have something of mine,” she said with a smirk, already stripped down to her bra. She grabbed the card out of Adrien’s hand, leaving him with Nino’s favor, a playlist synchronized to a vibrating sex toy.

“Don’t worry,” Marinette murmured, pressing a kiss below his ear. “I’ve got years of pent up fantasies to go through with you, with or without this game.”

“Ooh!” Rose squealed as she drew the next card. “Sex in a hot tub with Kim! That sounds fun!”

Juleka drew Kagami’s offer to fuck her with a strapon, and Chloe drew Alya’s offer of a sexy photoshoot.

Marc drew body painting with Nathaniel, and gave his boyfriend a shy smile as the artist drew—“A dominatrix session with Rose?”

“She’s really good at it,” Juleka mumbled.

“I think I’d rather have the playlist,” Nathaniel said, removing his shirt before switching with Adrien. “You get what you want.”

Before Adrien could stand up, Marinette whispered in his ear, “Trade with Juleka.”

“You sure?” he asked.

She nodded, smiling bashfully.

So Adrien kicked off his pants before trading cards with Juleka. He returned to Marinette wearing only his boxers, which did nothing to hide his erection anymore. A quick glance around the room revealed he was far from the only guy having this dilemma—in fact many of the coupled teens had moved to making out or outright touching each other. There were a lot fewer clothes than he remembered, as it seemed a lot of trades had been made.

Marinette grinned widely at him, and he pulled her close again. She moved to straddle his lap, making him groan softly before he asked, “Why did you want me to get this one?”

“I want to watch,” she admitted with a wicked grin before kissing him again.

Max drew a massage from Ondine, and Sabrina drew the offer of Juleka eating her out on the prow of her houseboat.

Lila was the last one, and she drew the last favor. “Phone sex with Marc. Aw, that’s sweet, but why not actual sex? I thought we were _all_ cool with that.”

Marc blushed. “Um, I’m better at this, trust me.”

“He’s _so good_ ,” Nathaniel said, vouching for him.

“Well, I’m sure Marinette will enjoy it,” Lila said as she crossed the circle to trade with Marinette. She stripped off her romper as she went, leaving it in a pile on the ground as she grabbed Adrien’s favor.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed. “Kagami,” she said in a sweet voice, “will you help me with my dress?”

Kagami smirked and nodded, moving to unzip Marinette’s dress. She let it fall as she stood and faced Lila, snatching the card back.

With all the subtlety of a porn star, Lila unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, baring her tanned breasts completely to the party. She shot Marinette a victorious smirk as she took the card again.

Marinette, however, didn’t hesitate for a second before removing her own bra. Adrien wasn’t even _trying_ to conceal his staring at this point, imagining his hands, his tongue on her _perfect_ breasts.

Lila pulled off her tights, leaving her with the card and both girls in only their panties. “Is this really worth it?” she asked. “Getting naked in front of _everyone_ just for him?”

Marinette didn’t even _blink_ before she was sliding her panties down her legs, kicking them aside before grabbing the card from Lila. “He’s always worth it.”

She returned to Adrien, stark naked on his lap, rolling her hips against him as she kissed him. He slid a hand along her back, down to grip her ass.

“All right, that’s it!” Alya cried from her position on Nino’s lap. “Everyone, you’ve got your favor, and we’ve got this whole suite for you to cash in! I expect all of you to get laid tonight, so relax and have some good times!”

**

“Come on, bitch, I’m gonna teach you a lesson,” Kim said to Chloe with a grin, pulling her to another room. “Think you can listen for once, stupid slut?”

Chloe eagerly nodded as she followed him. Maybe the words were a little harsh, but she _clearly_ didn’t mind.

**

A knock came at the front door of the suite. “Awesome, looks like my part’s done,” Alix said as she crossed to open the door. “Mylene, enjoy having sex with yourself!”

Behind the door stood another Mylene, who waved shyly.

“How is this possible?” the first Mylene asked.

“It really is better not to ask,” the second one responded. “Come on, you know you want to watch Ivan and Alya.”

The first Mylene’s eyes widened. “Oh! And then we can do that thing…”

Mylene #2 nodded eagerly. They both grabbed onto Ivan’s hands and pulled him to one of the bedrooms.

“I’m gonna get myself fucked!” Alya cried happily as she followed them.

**

“Do you want to…?” Adrien asked the nude girl on his lap.

“ _Yes_.” She stood and led him to the last remaining bedroom. She glanced back at Kagami and said, “Don’t go far, okay? He’ll be cashing in tonight!”

“I will?” he asked with an amused grin.

“You will,” she replied, placing a light kiss on his lips. “I just—I want you to myself for a little bit first.”

She shut the bedroom door behind them, and suddenly Adrien had her pressed up against that door as he kissed her, his hands exploring her body, one at her hips, the other at her breast, gently squeezing.

“Adrien,” she murmured as he broke away from her lips to kiss down her neck. “I-I love you…”

He paused and pulled back to look at her. “You do?” he asked quietly, a grin spreading across his face.

She nodded. “I always have.”

“I love you too,” he said, almost sounding giddy. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, spinning her as he headed towards the bed. “I love you, Marinette!”

She giggled as he set her down, lying her on her back on the plush hotel mattress. “How much do you love me, kitty?”

“More than anything,” he murmured, kneeling over her. His hands trailed down her body, and his lips followed, brushing her collarbone, her breasts. His mouth was warm against her skin, and she gasped as he flicked his tongue over her nipple.

“Do you love me enough to make me scream?” she teased, carding her fingers through his hair. “Enough to— _ah! Adrien!_ —make me yours, take me completely?”

“Yes,” he said breathlessly before sliding his tongue flat along her stomach, his hands creeping lower.

“Enough to let Kagami fuck you?” she asked. “Enough to let her fuck you into me? Maybe she’ll let me tie you up, my precious kitty…or maybe we’ll save that for another time…”

Adrien was beyond words, just groaned in response as he kissed her hip, finally sliding his fingers between her legs, exploring her folds until she let out a loud moan. He brushed a fingertip over her clit, teasing the small nub before pushing his fingers into her, admiring how _wet_ she was.

“A-Adrien!” she cried, bucking her hips against his hand. “Fuck, yes, _please_ …”

He kissed her inner thigh, giving the sensitive skin a small bite before turning his attention to her cunt. He gently kissed against her folds before flicking out his tongue, coiling it around her clit, slowly teasing her. As he fucked her with his fingers, he alternated kisses to her thighs, her vulva, and her clit, enjoying the way she squirmed against him and cried out in pleasure, her walls clenching slightly around his fingers with every touch to her clit.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she moaned, and he suddenly _needed_ to make her come, to hear her pretty voice as she fell apart. He pushed his head into her, his nose at her clit, his tongue fucking her alongside his fingers. He sucked and licked and touched, falling into a frantic rhythm, spurred on by her cries, until she _screamed_ , rocking her hips against him, grinding out her orgasm against his face.

He leaned back, glancing up at her, his lips and chin glistening with her arousal. “I love you,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“I love you too,” she said softly, before her lips curved into a devilish grin again. “Now take off your boxers while I go get Kagami.”

He did as she said, frantically ripping off his last item of clothing while the love of his life walked out to the main room, still completely naked, but this time with a bigger smile on her face. She reentered after a moment with an equally nude Kagami, who held a bag in one hand. The two girls had their arms around each other and were softly stroking the other’s sides and hips, creating a sight that had Adrien’s cock twitching.

“You two have done this before,” he said.

Marinette nodded. “Last year started it, and we just decided to stay friends with benefits,” she explained. “And—I don’t know what’s going to happen after tonight, but I want to share while I can.”

Adrien smiled. “I _really_ don’t have a problem with this.”

The two girls approached the bed, each sitting on one side of Adrien, and in unison, they kissed his cheeks, tongues shyly darting out to clean his face of Marinette.

“I told you she was sweet,” Kagami murmured.

“She is,” Adrien said, not even trying to hide the dopey, lovestruck smile that crossed his face. “You’ve been with her before—how do you not love her?”

Marinette blushed as Kagami admitted, “I do. But she’s always loved you. I knew what I was getting into.”

“We don’t have to talk about who loves who!” Marinette said, her face cherry red. “I—we’ve got other things to do, right?” Her hand moved to brush against Adrien’s cock, causing him to shut his eyes and groan.

“Have you ever had anything in your ass before?” Kagami asked. Her hand slid along his hip.

“I—uh-yeah,” he admitted. “I have a plug I wear sometimes when I’m…y’know.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up, and she murmured just so he could hear, “Can you wear that on patrol for me?”

He nodded dumbly.

“Good,” Kagami said. “Orenji-chan, can you help me get him ready?”

Marinette nodded. Kagami handed her the lube from her bag, and Marinette kissed Adrien’s shoulder before murmuring, “Get on your knees, kitty.”

He did, and she slid her hands along his back, cupping his ass, slightly parting the cheeks. Adrien flinched as her lubed fingers touched his asshole, gently circling the puckered ring.

“It’s okay,” she murmured. “If you don’t like any of this, we’ll stop.”

He gave her a grin. “Princess, you’re asking me to be the middle of a sandwich with the two sexiest girls I’ve ever met. I’m not backing out.”

“Good,” Marinette said, kissing him gently as her finger pushed into his ass.

“Orenji,” Kagami called. She had attached a silicone cock to herself, harness holding it in place. Marinette knew firsthand that there was a smaller nub slid inside Kagami, allowing her to enjoy this as much as she and Adrien would. She leaned over, opening her mouth to take the toy, wetting it with her tongue. She slid a second finger into Adrien, then a third, her hand fucking his ass while she pulled Kagami’s cock into her throat.

“Fuck,” Adrien groaned, pushing himself into her touch, watching her give the toy the best blowjob it ever had in its rubber life. “She’s—fuck, _Marinette_.”

“She’s had practice with this one,” Kagami said, affectionately running a hand through Marinette’s hair, undoing the buns she wore. “She asks me to fuck her mouth sometimes, says she doesn’t want to choke when she gets the chance to suck your dick.”

Adrien’s mouth opened, and closed again, no words managing to escape. Marinette glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled around the silicone cock.

“Do you want her first?” Kagami asked. “Or should I fuck you?”

“I…” All thoughts were gone, all he could focus on was Marinette’s fingers, the image of Marinette’s mouth on _his_ cock.

“Orenji-chan,” Kagami said softly. “I’ll take over here. Get on your back, okay?”

Marinette pulled back, nodding eagerly. She pulled her fingers out of Adrien, making him whimper at the loss, but then suddenly she was lying beneath him, her legs spread, her lips against his. She shifted her hips so the head of his cock brushed against her cunt.

“Have you ever…?” he asked, but she kissed him in response.

“Never,” she murmured. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Behind him, Kagami positioned herself so the now-lubed silicone cock was against Adrien’s ass, just the tip sliding into him. “Ready?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Adrien responded, not looking away from Marinette.

Kagami pushed her hips forward, filling Adrien’s ass. He also moved forward in response, his cock sinking into Marinette completely.

He saw stars. Kagami’s cock pressed against his prostate and stretched him wonderfully, making him feel full, making him crave more. Marinette’s pussy enveloped him, hot and wet and _tight_ , like he fit _perfectly_ inside her, like she was made for him. He trembled as he tried to avoid immediately coming and ruining this for the girls.

“ _Adrien_ ,” Marinette moaned softly. His hips snapped forward, driving deeper into her. He had to move, had to push into the friction on both sides.

Kagami started the rhythm, fucking Adrien into Marinette as she moved, letting him follow her lead. Her legs tangled with Marinette’s, locking Adrien between them as the two girls cried out in pleasure, their moans filling the room as they shared the model between them, climbing to ecstasy in unison.

Marinette roughly kissed Adrien, drawing his attention fully as she moaned against his lips. “Adrien—ah! I love you…”

“Love you,” he grunted in response, trying his best to keep moving as her walls clenched around him and she cried out his name with her orgasm. “Love you—so much…”

Kagami thrust into him again, making him groan. “Go ahead,” she murmured. “Stop holding back.”

Adrien kissed Marinette fiercely as he came, holding her tight against him. “Oh, fuck, _Marinette!_ ” he groaned, burying his face in the juncture of her neck, wrapping himself in _her_.

Kagami carefully eased the silicone cock out of Adrien before undoing the harness and tossing it aside.

Adrien collapsed on the bed beside Marinette, his hand cupping her cheek as he let himself get lost in her eyes, in her smile.

“I’ll just…go…” Kagami mumbled. “I’m glad you guys enjoyed it.”

As she headed towards the door, Marinette’s gaze flicked towards the other girl. She glanced back at Adrien, her eyes wide, and he gave a small nod.

“Kagami,” he called, sitting up to look at her. “You don’t need to leave.”

She hesitated by the door. “Are—are you sure?”

“Come back,” Marinette said, reaching her arm out. “We want you here.”

“You don’t need me,” she said, though she took a step back towards the bed. “You two are perfect together.”

“But you want to be with us, don’t you?” Marinette asked.

“You know, Gami, I think this is why we never worked out,” Adrien mused, wrapping an arm around Marinette. “We both need her.”

“And I want _both_ of you,” Marinette said. “Please, _ma dragon_. Yes, I love Adrien, _so_ much, but you’re important to me too.”

Finally, Kagami walked back to the bed, sitting beside the two. She wrapped her arms tight around them, bringing them both in for a hug so they couldn’t see her cry, but Marinette’s hand was on her cheek, forcing her to look up. “Orenji-chan,” she murmured. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that,” Marinette replied. She kissed Kagami’s cheek, kissing her tears away as Adrien did the same on her other side. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you pushing me towards Adrien earlier, you know.”

“You deserve to be happy,” Kagami said, though a small smile finally cracked her lips.

“I put my happiness aside for you two years ago,” Marinette said. “And that hurt so much—I’m not letting you do the same for me. You’re staying with us.”

“Marinette…” Kagami murmured, curling her body against the other girl. “Thank you.”

“So,” Adrien said with a devilish grin, “does that mean I get to brag about having two girlfriends now?”

Marinette giggled, and both her partners fell a little more in love with the sound. “You don’t get to say _anything_ if you’re just going to be a perv about it. Besides, _I’ve_ got a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend, so I win.”

“I think I win,” Kagami said, smiling. “I’m the one you two decided to accept.”

“We all win,” Marinette said, giving a soft kiss to Kagami, then one to Adrien. “Merry Christmas, my loves.”


End file.
